


Glow

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-03
Updated: 2002-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Glow

## Glow

by Sepheis

[]()

* * *

Title: Glow  
By: Sepheis 

Disclaimer: If they were mine I would probably end up in jail for... umm...yeah 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: None really 

Summary: Shameless smut drivel. 

Author's Note: To Elina who is a kick ass gal and edited even though she has no time. El? I will eventually figure plot out. 

Feedback keeps me semi-delirious and smiling. 

Clark Kent is the anti-brood. Dark thoughts and ideas seem to flee at the sight of him. Definitely an anti-brood and Lex comes to this realization around the same time Clark leans in for his second kiss. 

Intoxicating and even better because they're on the floor pressed up against the couch. Clark heavy on top of him and breathing is starting to come into question, but Lex can ignore this because they are _kissing_. 

He wasn't exactly expecting Clark to kiss him. Stay for dinner and possibly a movie yes, and Lex had been fully prepared to spend his weekend watching some stupid movie and torturing himself over the sprawl of teenage boy three inches next to him. But kissing? No. 

Ridiculous that the night should end like this. Not ridiculous in the sense that Lex isn't enjoying the feel of Clark pressed against him. But he wonders exactly how he got to this point where he is backed up against the couch with Clark on top of him. Soft sound of creaking leather in his head and strangely enticing. 

There had been reasonably subtle flirting of the variety that usually seemed to pass right over Clark's head. Minimal touching. And suddenly Clark had just given him this heated look cutting off whatever glib comment Lex had been spouting and... 

Press of lips against his, bringing his attention back to Clark who looks just as dizzy as Lex feels. 

"Oh Lex." 

More kisses and Lex is pretty sure he shouldn't be licking Clark's tongue. Sliding the tip over his lips, pressing and taking. Large hands pressing at him reaching under his shirt and that first dry rub of skin against his stomach is a heady rush. 

Fumbling hands moving restlessly under his shirt rubbing all over his chest. 

And he shouldn't. Really shouldn't. But he has wanted this for so long and he pulls back, closing his eyes at Clark's little gasp. Pale fingers twined in hair. Clark's eyes half closed, pleased lazy expression on his face, as if he's completely relaxed. As if Lex could do anything at all and Clark would what? Take it? 

Familiar tunes running through his mind, and he tells himself to get some control when Clark's eyes open and 

"Lex...?" 

Soft low voice that vibrates and scrapes over every inch of skin. Full body shiver and he moves to bite down on Clark's lower lip. Licks away the sting, enjoying the way that simple touch can make Clark writhe. 

Make a decision Lex. 

And he leans closer, lips ghosting over Clark's. Soft pressure and he is just touching them, taking in the soft wet warmth before he kisses him hard, biting Clark's tongue, and the hands rubbing small circles onto his back becoming somewhat frantic. 

Pulls back again, and looks down at Clark. Who is grinning? Definitely grinning and reaching out tentatively. Closes his eyes and feels soft fingers brushing against his lips. Over and over, tracing them, and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Tiny edge of a nail pressing for a split second before the delicate touch of a tongue sweeps across his lip. 

Helpless moan escaping and it sounds like he's in pain. Not too far from the truth. 

Opens his eyes and Clark is just...staring at him. At his lips. Still with that stupid grin. That hot stupid grin. 

And Lex considers the balance of a lifetime of screw ups. Tries to get his mind in working order. Fails then tries to remember what he ate for dinner. 

Hopeless when Clark's fingers starts moving. Tracing the line of his skull, and already his lips are missing the pressure and he licks them a little wildly. Small strokes down the side of his face, and sliding down his ear. And he has closed his eyes again, but he can feel the heat of Clark's eyes and his breath as Clark leans up and bites gently on his earlobe. 

Can't suppress a shiver and can't even support his body anymore. Elbows and arms collapsing, and the arms move down, holding him closer. Pressing up against him, and the colors behind his eyelids are swirling in crazy directions. 

Tongue so warm and wet dipping into his ear and Christ is Clark _talking_? 

The buzzes going straight to Lex's cock are definitely words, and Lex makes an effort to hear. 

"I wanted this you know. I wanted you." 

"Fuck Clark. I don't think -" 

"I dreamed about...about this. About the way you would feel. Your skin." 

Groan slipping from him, and shit, he cannot take this. Beyond belief that he should be asked to resist this. 

"How you would look if I kissed you. And if you would..." 

Trailing off, and Lex jerks a little. Clark's arms are steady, strong steady strokes along his back. 

Can't help it. "If I would what?" 

Breathy shy laugh against his ear. 

"I thought you weren't listening to me. You sounded like you weren't listening." 

Noise in the back of the throat suspiciously close to a growl, and he clenches his fist. Shoulders up and Clark finally leans back. Panting a little and Lex just decides to go with it for a little while. 

Leans over and trails a finger down the curve his torso, until he reaches the end of the white t shirt. Slips his finger under the edge, deliberately not looking up at Clark. Pauses finger lingering over the tiny sliver of skin there. So warm. 

"Lex?" Unsteady and full of the kind of want that Lex fully understands. 

Decision time Lex. How far are you going to let this go? 

Cutting flash of what it would be like to have Clark's cock heavy and _alive_ under his fingers, in his mouth, his ass, and Clark, beautiful sweaty, begging with sounds. Yanks the shirt upward and peels it off, and nearly loses it from the sight of clean golden lines and soft firm flesh. Shuts his eyes and jerks at the touch of fingers tugging at his shirt. 

Look and sees Clark just staring at the buttons with something like desperation and thinks he can relate. 

" _God_ Clark." Rip of cloth loud in the silence, but can't shake this feeling overtaking him. 

Slide of bodies and his pants are too tight, and God this is too much, the coolness of the carpet against his back not helping. 

Clark trapping his body with his legs, and Lex can't help it, thrusts up just a little and just to get some pressure or contact, and Clark's mouth parts a little as he twists his hips. Rough brush of their clothed cocks brushing against each other driving him wild. He can't even remember what he ate for dinner. 

"Clark...you never answered me - if I would what?" 

"If you would want this too." 

This. Everything wrapped up in this moment. And that's it. Something close to hysteria or panic, and he struggles underneath Clark. 

"Clark." 

"God Lex...Yeah?" 

"I need to get your pants off. Now." 

Strangled noise above him, but Lex isn't looking right now. Fights to get his hands down and he is scrabbling at Clark's jeans. And Clark leans away, his hands brushing against Lex's and Lex pulls back to watch as Clark yanks his jeans down. Eyelids feel heavy when he pulls his boxers down and - 

God has he wanted this. 

Want and lust written all over Clark, as he turns toward Lex, and Lex finishes wrestling off the rest of his clothes, kicking them off. Flares of heat breaking over him as he sees Clark staring at him. 

"Come here." 

And this is it. Months of want, self restraint and endless jerking off made meaningless. 

One hand in Clark's hair, the other down, the first touch like a brand. Lying here on the floor jacking Clark's cock hard and roughly. 

Power in the feel of the hot smooth skin in his palm and the heavy hard pressure against his hands. Clenches tighter, moving his hand faster. 

And Clark...oh _god_ Clark is whimpering in this incredible way that Lex can feel. Arching forward, body so hard beneath him. Solid and sexy. 

He rips his mouth off Clark, and bends down to bite his nipple, shivering a little as he feels the hardness against his tongue. Touching Clark. Everywhere and anywhere a novelty. Golden skin stretched out over sleek muscles. As he moves down. Feel of legs brushing against his cock makes him bite his lip. 

Licks a slow line down to the hollow between hip and thigh. The taste of sweat and skin a burst of color on his tongue. Wants to savor it and take it in little by little, but Clark is gasping now, all choked out noises, and something that sounds vaguely like words. 

Legs jerk as Lex spreads them apart and takes the head of Clark's cock into his mouth. 

Teases it slowly, drawing his tongue around the edges, ooohh Clark is getting louder, arching up off the ground. 

Using one hand to hold Clark down just a little, he strokes upward, leaning forward to take in another inch. Moving quickly and he promises himself that sometime soon he'll have this for as long as he wants. 

Clark hissing out his name in between gasps. "Lex...I...Oh God...Lex..." 

Fucking hot, and all the truth he needs, tied up in those words, in the way his name sounds on Clark's tongue, and he tightens his lips, and sucks hard. 

Hand moving under Clark, sliding down to cup his ass, urging him to move forward. 

Cock hard and long, filling his mouth. Taste in so many ways that seems to fill his mind and his ears, and when he closes his eyes all he can see are brilliant colors, dizzying him, and he opens his eyes. 

Every pant above him like a blow. And yeah he's dreamt about this too, but this is real and happening now. 

Wants to pull off, tell Clark how much he's wanted this, but Clark's hips are rocking back and forth unbelievably fast, and there isn't enough time. Doesn't really mind - everything he's wanted in his mouth, under his hands. 

Swallows and the slow slide of Clark's dick in his throat feels like something sacred. 

Clark bucking up and thrusting fast for long moments before coming convulsively. He swallows slowly and deliberately taking in every twitch and shudder. Sucks a little longer, relishing the feel of Clark in his mouth. The intimacy making him harder and he doesn't even know what must be showing in his face. 

Licks Clark's dick clean, until Clark is shivering a little under his hands. 

He pulls back a little his hips rocking against the floor and smiling up at Clark. 

Trying _hard_ to let his smile be as open as he can force himself to feel, because this is Clark who has fake smile radar. 

Seems to work, as Clark giving a stunned look back at him, before reaching down to pull him up, and kiss him slowly. Clarks hand reaching out for his, just holding it for second, before running his hands up and down Lex's arms. 

"Lex...that...you. I..." 

Short breathless chuckle and he leans down to press his cheek against Clark's chest. Funny feeling rising within him, which has nothing to do with his aching dick. 

"Clark. I can hear your heartbeat." 

Short gasp above him, and he rubs a little into the warm skin shifting above him. Long hard look into his eyes that Lex has to force himself not to avoid. Quick clumsy brush of a kiss against his cheek before Clark moves down. 

So damn ready and Clark's fingers are warm and alive trembling as his fingers rub the head. And that first uncertain caress has him grabbing at Clark's shoulder. Nails digging into the flesh, bucking up. 

Warm rough strokes that leave him shuddering and pushing his hips forward. Each jerk forward bringing him closer to the edge. His body completely useless because he doesn't think he can do anything but clutch at Clark. Couldn't even finish without Clark right there, sucking his neck, cupping his ass, riding him through this. 

Can't imagine any other any world except this one, where Clark Kent is 

"Clark!" Voice torn apart with want. 

Rhythm. Ragged caress that is just barely rough enough and he is moaning. Loudly. 

Clark making soft whispering noises and nuzzling his nipples gently. Murmuring his name softly in a way that makes the tight hand beneath him feel that much better. 

"God...Clark" 

Touch of teeth against his nipples. 

Sweat slicked push of body against his and Clark is next to him, hot breath against his ears, wet tongue, licking the shell of his ear. 

Hand still stroking Lex, thumb running small circles that Lex can feel burning him. 

Tongue moving over his cheek, short licks on his lips, and Lex catches at that tongue like someone drowning. 

Heady kiss before he pulls back. Eyes dark on him, before Clark leans back in, whispering so softly that Lex almost misses it. 

"You feel so smooth..." Wondering tone and Lex is - 

Crashing down to earth, mind wiped of anything resembling thought, and the only things that he can understand are the hot wetness of his cock, and Clark's hand holding him. Making him come. 

Shock of feeling, searing him through and it's like being ripped apart. Deep harsh breaths of release that sound pained even to his ears. 

Hips still rocking up against Clark until he finally manages to take a breath without feeling like crying. Forces himself to still. 

He hasn't lost control like that in years. Hasn't felt this...wonderful in years. 

Lets his body go slack underneath the boy whose secrets and kisses may break him. Who is bringing his hand up and just staring at it, and the quick flicker of Clark's tongue as he licks his hand makes Lex close his eyes. He is going to be hard again. Sometime very soon. Tries the dinner question again and his mind is _gone_. 

More murmuring than a soft wet kiss to his cheek and "Lex?" 

"Mmm...Clark?" 

Lifts his head to see wide eyes looking at him with affection and something like a shadow of concern. 

"Are you...I mean did you..." 

"Clark." 

"I...yeah?" 

"Believe me when I tell you this was better than any dream I've had." 

Scramble of legs and arms, and Clark is there propped up on one elbow, and leaning over him. 

Reaches up lazily to runs his fingers through Clark's hair. Musses it slightly before pulling him down to kiss him. Kissing, and touch already an addiction, and the way Clark _tastes_. 

Leans against the couch and does his best to ignore the jump in his belly, the dull pounding ache, when Clark smiles and follows , putting his head on Lex's chest and looking up at him. Damp sex drenched skin, warmth, contact and just a little of what he's been craving since he first got pulled from that fucking river. 

Later in bed he presses his lips to Clark's forehead, and watches as his smile grows content and sleepy. Lets his hands roam over Clark's back finding warm patches. Weight against his legs and chest. Flutter of quiet even breathing against his skin. 

Leans back against the pillows trying to organize his thoughts. 

Clark who he may or may not be in love with is lying naked on top of him. If Lex moves his leg three inches to the left he is pretty sure he could feel Clark's cock. And maybe things don't have to be as complicated as he makes them out to be. 

That he could sit here and just enjoy this new thing that they have created between them. Lazy way out of this, but the glow is starting to spread over him, and he just knows he must be grinning like an idiot. 

Rustle and Clark is looking up at him. Questioning look in his eyes. And Lex just smiles. 

"Lex? Did you want this?" 

Earnest expression on Clark's face, lips slightly parted, and eyes completely open, beautiful ... and what kind of question is that anyway? 

"Clark. We're in a bed. Naked. I realize that it may not have sunk in yet, but we've just had a significant amount of sex." 

Typical glib Lex answer and he's surprised how jerkily it comes out. 

"Oh." 

Lex swallows slowly, and is surprised to find that it hurts. 

Smooth shift of the bodies, and now he's the one looking down. Tiny little frown line between the brow, and he presses his lips against them. Gentle kiss and Lex is surprised and not a little afraid of how...affectionate he feels. Flash of teeth and a small smile in response. 

Pulls back and rests against the pillows. His cheeks feel warm, and in the distance he can hear his heart pounding a little louder, and he thinks he may be blushing hard enough to give Clark a run for his money. 

Voice barely above a whisper. 

"You're...Jesus Clark - you're everything I've wanted for months now." 

"Oh. _Lex_ " 

Clark lunges forward to pull Lex closer and Lex just relaxes and lets his body be pulled in. Soft kisses on his eyelids and mouth, and he tosses his head back a little and laughs a little helplessly. Slow spread of the glow over Clark's face absolutely heart wrenching and Lex can't help but sweep a light lick across those lips. 

Pushes his hands and body forward, his mind is shouting all sorts of new things about this beautiful dangerous thing that they are creating between them, but inside he knows that none of it matters but this. Warmth in his body, in his heart, and touches becoming just a little desperate. 

Small shiver and Lex trails his fingers down the curve of Clark's back, lingering slow moments in the cleft, liking the way it makes Clark quiver. 

And all Lex can really concentrate on is as Clark nuzzles him gently is how damn beautiful Clark would look with his lips around Lex's cock. Short half breath at the image, shaking his head at Clark's look and just wraps his fingers in Clark's hair bringing him up. Wet and slow, and their kisses taste like laughter. 

Something he can live with. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you by any chance remember what we had for dinner tonight?" 


End file.
